


you put the us in severus ⌇ severus snape.

by stanmyloves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, One Shot, Oral Sex, Professors, Romance, Secrets, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmyloves/pseuds/stanmyloves
Summary: in which you, the reader, are in a long-term relationship with our favorite potions professor and your date night takes a surprising turn.⌇this story contains: a whole lot of fluff and a 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 lot of smut,, proceed with caution.NOT student/teacher⌇"I love you", he whispered "so, so much".It felt like my brain stopped working..
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	you put the us in severus ⌇ severus snape.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep this super short so please bear with me.
> 
> Firstly, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes
> 
> Secondly, I am by all means no professional, I'm writing upon my friends requests and because I enjoy it. So please give me feedback!
> 
> Thirdly, I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE or anything surrounding it. Severus Snapes Character belongs to the author, Emma Watson :> Everything else in this story belongs to ME. Please do not steal, copy or translate.
> 
> Enjoy!

⌇

I heard a knock on the door to my sleeping quarters at approximately 7pm and went to open it. Outside stood Severus in his usual black robes with his black hair falling perfectly to his shoulders. He had a rose in his hand and his jaw was dropped. He quickly got himself together and pulled me in for a hug during which he whispered into my ear "Darling you look ravishing tonight". When he let me go he held the flower out to me and I gratefully took it before inviting him in.

He walked in with those soft movements that only I get to see; god forbid a student was to know that The Professor Snape has a soft side.

I went into the kitchen, with him following me, to quickly arrange two glasses and a bottle of wine and handed those to him so he could set up the table. I had already finished cooking before he came so we sat down at the table and ate our dinner. Severus and I held a nice conversation in which I even got him to laugh a few times even though I made terrible, terrible jokes. This, again, was something nobody thought possible of "The Dungeon Bat". None of them knew who Severus really was.. none of them knew My Severus.

After dinner Severus cleared the table since I cooked; that was our rule on date night.

We put some music on and just talked. It was relaxing, I was always relaxed in Severus' presence, that's one of the many things I love about him.

When the song "O Children" came on Severus stood up from where we sat on my couch and held a hand out to me. I tilted my head in confusion and looked up at him. "Dance with me darling", he said chuckling. I smiled softly at him and placed my hand in his. As soon as our hands touched he had already pulled me up and close to him, which caused me to giggle and hide my face in the crook of his neck.

He put both his hands on my waist while I intertwined my fingers behind his neck. In this close proximity he began to sway us a bit to the rhythm of the music.

At one point he dipped me low to which I threw my head back laughing softly. My chuckles died out when I felt him leave light kisses on my neck. They were barely noticeable but with my body on high alert because of how close we were the whole time I felt them instantly. 

I tried looking up but before I got the opportunity to move I was already lifted back up and stumbled a little into Severus.

I started to take a step back but with his arms still around me it wasn't quite possible so all I could do was draw my head back a bit, just enough so that I could see his whole face.

I gave him a quick analyzing glance but when my eyes caught his I was stuck on them. His pupils were noticeably dilated, if I hadn't had been with him the whole evening, I would have thought he was high. But since that wasn't a possibility, my thoughts jumped around in confusion, trying to figure out what was wrong until they were abruptly stopped by Severus himself.

"I love you", he whispered "so, so much". It felt like my brain stopped working completely, until a smile brighter than every candle in this room spread itself on my face. This was the first time he's said the words. I said it almost two months ago, but I never pressured him, I knew it would take him a little longer since he was still plagued with guilt over Lily, his first love. Hearing him say those words... I couldn't explain how I felt. It might have been the happiest I've ever been.

After what felt like hours, but was probably just a few seconds, I finally leaned up to kiss him. I didn't know how to respond, so I put every ounce of love inside of me into this kiss so that maybe he understood. Understood how much this meant to me. How much He means to me.

Severus kissed back without hesitation, as if he was trying to assure me that indeed he knew. He understood... because he felt the same. He finally felt the same.

When we broke away from the kiss I could see him smile. His expression probably mirrored my own since I could start to feel my cheeks hurt from how much I was smiling. I started laughing and buried my face in his chest. I could feel and hear him chuckle too and then he lifted my head and stared into my eyes again. "I. Love. You." he said and pressed a quick kiss to my lips after every word. I stared at him with as much admiration as I could muster up and spoke with so much emotion that it broke my voice "I love you too, Severus, so much it hurts"

This time it was Severus who started to laugh, this whole situation was just so bizarre but still the most perfect I could wish for.

Severus released me from his grip on my face and took one of my hands in his. He started walking and tugged me along with him, I didn't even know where we were going but I didn't care, as long as I had Severus with me I knew that I would love it.

He walked us out of my room and down the deserted hallways to the dungeons and into his quarters. When we walked in the lights where dimmed and there were candles everywhere, lighting up our way.

I was in such a dream like state while Sev lead us through his rooms into his bedroom that I barely registered anything. 

As soon as he opened that door though it felt like I woke up and everything dawned on me. 

I took everything in, his room was just like every other room dimly lit with candles and here and there were a few roses. Some black, his favorite color, some a deep red, my favorite. 

I stopped in my tracks, causing Severus to turn around confused. I could see fear on his face for a split second, fear of rejection. But as soon as his eyes connected with mine, he visibly calmed down. I'm guessing he saw the love and admiration in my eyes. I couldn't hold back. I quickly closed the gap between us and connected our lips once again. "Thank you", I mumbled into the kiss. His lips pressed against mine with such a pressure that it made me weak in my knees. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, silently asking for more and when I parted my lips slightly I could feel Sev smirking. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring slowly at first but when it touched my own tongue in such a sensual way I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. He smirked once again. God this man was so full of himself. 

I pulled away and blushed when I saw his smile, there where so many thoughts running through my head and some of them were.. more than inappropriate...I dropped my head on his chest in embarrassment but still kept smiling. Instead of forcing me to look up at him Severus swiftly picked me up and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist in fear of him loosing his grip. My head found its way to his neck and as if my lips had their own mind they started nibbling and kissing along their lovers throat, leaving marks. 

Arriving at our destination he lowered me onto the bed and slowly climbed on top of me. I watched him through hooded lids awaiting his next move. He lowered himself on top of me lightly and started kissing up my legs lifting my dress on his way. Slowly he kissed up the left one, biting a little at my inner thigh but avoiding the place I want him most. Then he went down the right one doing the same. He started kissing his way up my tummy tugging my dress higher and higher until my breasts were exposed. He pressed a few teasing kisses on the top of my chest pulling down the cup of my bra and once again making his way to where I want him but missing exactly that spot. He reached around me undoing my bra and pulled it off me. One lingering kiss was put on my nipple and one on the other one and then he moved on leaving me wanting more. He kissed a trail between my breasts and on my neck, no doubt leaving hickeys all over. 

Finally he lifted his head and looked into my eyes, he dipped to kiss me but I turned my head away. If he wanted to be a tease, I'd give him a taste of his own medicine. He looked questioning in my eyes and tilted his head. I just smiled innocently but when he tried once more I denied him again. When he looked at my face the next time he probably saw the mischief in my eyes, even though I tried my hardest to keep the innocence facade up I knew he could see right through me. His face changed from confused to amused but when I did it for a third time annoyance worked its way on his face. "Darling, if you don't let me kiss your beautiful lips right now you Will regret it deeply" he drawled in his usual stern voice. "Oh yes? How so?" I asked teasingly with a barely noticeable smirk on my face. "I'll have you begging for me after I denied you... several... orgasms the way you denied me what is mine" he once again spoke slowly, this time in a much lower voice which brought goosebumps to my skin. He saw those and smirked before lowering his head again, this time to my neck, and sucking on my sweet spot, no doubt trying to get another reaction from me.

I was dead set on not giving him that satisfaction but when he started nibbling on the spot he just marked and then bit down a bit harsher I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. Satisfied he looked back up and successfully captured my lips with his. Our tongues danced together and there was a lot of teeth clashing in our mess of a kiss. He removed his clothes without ever breaking the kiss for more than two seconds and soon we found ourselves in only our underwear. 

We pulled away and Severus started leaving tickling pecks all over my face and the he was moving again, downwards this time. I was confused and whined because I wanted him, wanted him to press kisses to my lips, and maybe do even more... 

But then, when he had lowered himself to in between my legs, I realized what his plan was. He locked eyes with me and gave me a mischievous smile. He ripped my underwear apart making me complain slightly about how much money I spend on underwear since always keeps ripping mine. I shut up when I started feeling cold and exposed, his breath was fanning over my vagina and his eyes were fixated on mine. He kept our eyes connected while he slowly leant down towards my core. I saw him peak out his tongue slightly and I could feel him press it against my nub softly. Slowly he increased pressure until he was close enough to pull back his tongue and move it back out in one swift motion, gracing over my clit. 

It was barely anything, but the fact that I was still looking him in the eyes made the whole moment so much more erotic. 

He lowered his eyes and scooched down a bit so that his nose was over my bud instead of his mouth. His tongue licked in between my folds once and then his mouth was attached to my clit, sucking on it. My head fell back in pleasure and I lost sight of him, I could still very much feel him though. My body writhed and wiggled so much that he had to use one of his hands to keep me still while keeping himself up with the other. When his teeth crazed my hardened nub he finally elected a moan out of me. Encouraged by my sounds of obvious pleasure he gently nibbled and bit at it which caused me to hiss. This feeling was so perfectly between pain and pleasure that I thought I'd cum right then and there. But when he disconnected from my core, I knew that Severus would never let me finish that quickly. 

He smirked up at me and then worked on taking his underwear off and throwing it across the room. I laughed when it hit a glass standing on a table on the other side of the room, sending it to the floor where it broke. "Shit", mumbled Severus but when he saw me laughing his demeanor changed. "You're so cute", were the next words that stumbled out of his mouth. He blushed as if he hadn't meant to say anything at all, and when I replied with "Darling, kittens and puppies are adorable, something that is not however is your girlfriend laying naked in front of you waiting for you to fuck her", his blush intensified. 

I flipped us over when I noticed that he was indeed quite flustered by my comment. With me on top of him now, and in control, I decided it was my time to tease him a bit. I, just like he did before, lowered myself in between his legs where his half-erect dick stood. I licked over his tip while still looking him in the eye and then lowered my eyes to pay full attention to his member. One of my hands helped me keep myself up while the other one found its way to the bottom of his shaft. I licked along his slit again and then put the tip of his dick between my mouth sucking lightly. His now fully erect cock stood proudly while I slowly lowered my head more onto him taking more and more of him in my mouth. 

I moved my tongue around his dick and bobbed my head up and down. Severus groaned a few times but all in all wasn't very verbal, I'm used to it by now and learned to pay more attention to his physical tells, like his hips bucking or his leg muscles flexing. When he's close, however, his biggest tell is that he'll grip the back of my head and press me impossibly close to him. So close that his dick hits the back of my throat. I gag every single time around it which seems to be the final thing to get him off as he always spills into my mouth almost immediately.

I had started this with the intention of only teasing him, but when I gripped his balls he did what I just predicted, thrusting deeper into my throat, I knew he wouldn't hold back anymore. He spilled deep in the back of my mouth. Every single drop trickled down my throat, leaving me wanting more. 

I lifted my head slowly, dragging my tongue over the underside of his dick in a teasing manner and felt him twitch on my tongue. 

I moved closer to his face seeing his relaxed and content expression made me happy, but behind it I saw a hint of worry. Before I could even ask what happened he already voiced his thoughts; "You didn't get off", were his quiet words. I smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I like giving you pleasure." I tried to reassure him but he wasn't having it. "No, it's not. I set this up for you. I wanted you to enjoy yourself." he protested softly, sounding genuinely concerned. 

You could see the moment he made up his mind and as if he was a different person Severus' face turned stern and he lifted me off him to put me down next to him. I turned so we would face each other, expecting his next move. He stared into my eyes and from the corner of my eye I could see one of his arms moving down. It found my waist and pulled me up a bit. With my vagina now in his reach he started moving fingers over my most sensitive place. He ran a finger between my folds first and slipped it into my core swiftly before moving back up and toying with my clit. He adjusted his hand so that he could now use his thumb to rub my once again hardened bud. 

It didn't take long until I was again writhing under his hand getting closer to my release with every move of his finger. When I felt super close I leaned in to kiss him but stopped right before our lips touched and rasped "I'm gonna come". Right when I finished my sentence Severus sped his pace up and applied more pressure which sent me over the edge completely.

Before I even got to finish my orgasm, Severus was moving again. He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me. I could feel his again hardened dick brush lightly over my folds and then he applied pressure. His cock slipped further getting closer and closer to my entrance. When I felt him move against my core again, I couldn't help but beg him to finally do something; "Please, Severus.. j- just MOVE" I spoke breathing heavily. He chuckled darkly and then I felt him move in. He stretched me so good I moaned loudly and Severus too couldn't hold back a groan at the tightness of my walls clenched around his thick member. "P- please move. fast." I rasped out. He hadn't had to be told twice, as soon as my last word left my lips Severus was moving. Thrusting into me with quick, harsh movements. When he lifted one of my legs he managed to get deeper inside of me and hit That spot with every thrust. I was moaning and writhing beneath him, getting close to my second orgasm. My core was squeezing him so tightly, even Severus didn't last long. 

When he moved one of his hands to play with my sensitive nub I couldn't hold on anymore and came all over him with a sigh of "Severus". Not even a minute after that Severus came, too, for the second time that night spilling inside of me. Feeling him twitch in my already abused vagina elected a moan from me. 

Before Severus got any ideas for a third round though I pushed him off me lightly, wanting to clean up and pee. Severus complied and flopped down beside me, sinking into the mattress. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down. I tried to stand up, but before I got the chance to Severus was already up and by my side picking me up bridal style. 

There was no use in complaining or saying that I could do this on my own, I learned that the hard way. Severus loved aftercare, and to be honest, I didn't mind either. He carried me to the bathroom, set me on the sink and grabbed a towel. He wiped away the mess between my legs, his touch was innocent and comforting. Afterwards he set me on the toilet and left me to do my business while he went outside and changed the sheets. 

When I walked outside Severus had finished and held a pair of underwear out to me. I grabbed it gratefully and put it on before climbing in bed with him. 

We just laid there under the blanket for a bit longer, enjoying each others presence and coming down from our highs, when a thought came to my head. "You said you love me" I said as quietly as I could, not really wanting to disturb the peacefulness we were basking in. "I did." Severus said, a smug expression crossing his face before he settled with a smirk. "You meant it?" I asked, needing to hear him reassure me. "Yes, I did my love. I love you so much that at times I think my heart is going to burst because it is too small compared to my love for you" he said, a teasing smile now replacing his cocky expression from before. I giggled at his cheesiness and turned my head to hide my bright smile in the pillows. Severus chuckled deeply and then pulled the upper half of my body on top of his, my chin now resting on his chest. I smiled at him and kissed him softly before laying my head down more comfortably and drowsing in and out of consciousness while listing to my loves' heartbeat. 

"I don't think you'll ever understand just how much I love you..."

"I'm sorry..." 

Those were the last words I heard, but before I could really register them, I was already enveloped by darkness. 

The next morning I woke up alone in Severus' quarters. On the bedside table lay a note with nothing but a drawing of the Dark Mark. 

Not much context, but I knew exactly what this meant...

⌇


End file.
